Comatose
by sinfulrose13
Summary: What happens when a normal 17 year old girl gets into a severe car wreck and she wakes up in a totally different world than her own? What if she is not longer human? What will she do to get back home? What ever happened to her mother? Why does she keep getting these strange fainting spells and what do those dreams she have mean?


The day had all went normal for 17 year old Luna Lockheart. She had got up for the day, went to school, and came home. It was the usual Tuesday routine.

She stared at the clock that sat up the second shelf of the entertainment center, with her tan messenger bag in hand. 3:15. Her mother would pulling up next to the house any minute now and drag her off to the place her mother called her home, but what Luna personally considered to be hell.

Running a hand through her long blonde hair she glanced down at the black lab mix who in response wagged his tail. "I'd rather be you right now."

She smiled slightly and petted his head before looking out the rain-streaked window. "I wouldn't have to go to her house. I could just lay around and do whatever I wanted. Why do dogs have it so easy?"

The smile soon faded from the girl's face, looking down at her hands. For a moment the worl d around her ceased to move. It was like the whole world was holding its breathe as she let her mind simply go blank. But the steady beat of the rain proved that time hadn't stopped.

Beep beep

Too bad simple and blissful things like that never last. Her icy blue eyes opened and she rose up from her seat instinctively. Her mother was here now; the screaming metal death trap known as a 1970 or 1980 something old jeep sat awaiting to take her down the highway to hell.

Luna headed over to the door and opened it up as she slung the messanger bag over her shoulder, looking back at her many pets. "I'll be back 9 o'clock. Behave. Don't kill anyone and if you do make sure to hide the body." Called Luna, locking the door behind her and heading out onto the porch.

The blonde looked over at her mother's car and she looked over at Luna with a smile and waved. In reply Luna gave a slight wave ,forcing a smile onto her pale face. "Pretend that I care..pretend I care."She muttered through clenched teeth and walked down the concrete porch steps.

Luna opened the jeep door and dragged herself off of the ground and onto the cool black seat, closing it behind her.

"Hey, sweetheart." "Hey mom." "How was your day?" "Pretty good." "Just good?" And so our normal beginning conversation began. And like always it quickly switched to how she's been struggling to pay bills, how much life sucks, how no one seems to really care about her, and how her chest is bugging her.

Luna only stared out the window, watching two raindrops run down the clear glass.

"And I just don't know how they expect me to pay the bills when no one will help me!" The older women said exasperated, flicking the end of her cigarette out her window. Luna rolled her eyes but shrugged, trying to appear she was still paying attention, but in reality didn't care at all.

Luna was use to this spiel. She had heard it many many times in the past years. And if she was to be honest with anyone she would tell them how sick and tired she was of it.

Luna's mother gave her hoodie sleeve a tug and then poked her side causing her to squirm and frown in discomfort. "Hey are you even listening to me?"

Luna looked over at her and inwardly sighed. "Yes, i'm listening mom."

"You sure? You looked like you were in la la land to me." Her mother pressed and poked at her daughter again.

Luna let out a grunt and her mother only grinned, looking over at her.

"You wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something? Come on smile!" She said and began to poke at her more.

The teen squirmed and tried to push her mom's hand away, resisting the urge to let out a squeak.

"No i'm just thinking! Would you just keep an eye on the road?" Barked Luna and scooted as far away from her as the seat would allow.

"Pfft don't worry. You really think I would wreck this car while you were in it?" Luna bit her tongue and ignored the urge to respond with a "yes".

"This car has 4 wheeled drive and i'm going a little under the speed limit. There is no way I can crash this-" No sooner had those words left her mouth, her mom suddenly swerved to avoid another car that had lost control and to their misfortune she too lost control of the vehicle, sliding off of the road.

Luna would have screamed but there was time to as the jeep rolled down the hill and with crunch of the fiberglass frame, everything went black.

She was dead. She was dead and she knew it. But wait.

"Kid? Hey kid are you alright?" Asked a Male's voice.

She could hear someone. That means Luna was still alive right?

"Come on kid, wake up.." This time she could feel them shake her. A groan of agony escaped her lips as her eyes slowly opened up , the blinding sunlight causing her to flinch. Thats when it all hit her. The pounding headache along with the full body ache.

"W..wha?" She blinked a few times and sat up weakly.

"There we go. You had me really worried there for a second, I started to believe you really had died and I would have to call the authorities."

"So did-" Her words caught in her throat as she stared at the one who woke her up with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. She was dreaming. There sitting right beside her was a black cat with neat short black hair, bright orange eyes, a white muzzle,wearing a buisness-like attire.

"Y-You're a..a.."

"A..cat?" He finished, giving Luna a puzzled look.

"And you're a wolf."

The girls ear's perked upon hearing those words and she looked at herself. And to Luna's surprise, he was right. There was nothing human about her at all anymore! Instead of having the usual pale skin, she had blonde fur running up her arms. And she even had a blonde, white tipped tail as an addition to her bizarre change of appearance.

"R-Right." She stammered. How did she become this?! How did she get here?! She was a Mobian now! So many thoughts flooded her head all at once, making her feel a little dizzy.

"Say kid. Can you tell me what happened? Is there anyone at your home I can call to come get you? Or maybe you can tell me where you live?" He offered, obviously confused by her reactions.

Luna looked at him and tilted her head slighty, still trying to rid her head of the dizzy effect she felt.

"I'll take that as a no. Hm well this leaves us both in quite an interesting situation. I have no idea what happened to you, nor can I contact anyone who might be able to tell me. Can you tell me your name at least?"

"My..name?" She knew her name but the fact was she wasn't able to force the words out of her mouth.

The cat frowned and he grew even more worried. "You don't remember huh?"

"I..uh." He gave a slight smile and slowly stood up, offering his hand to the she-wolf.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll remember everything in time. In the meantime why don't you stay with me until then? My name's Collin Rinbower."

She blinked and slowly nodded, taking his hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Th-thanks." She said and winced as she stood up. It felt like she was just in a car wreck. She could have sworn she was just in one like five seconds ago. But apparently she was here on the side of dirt road, soaked from the rain that appeared to have just left the area, no sight of the red screaming metal death trap nor her mother. He started to walk towards his car with Luna, helping her all the way over to the car, easing her into the passenger's seat.

She leaned back in the seat, shivering, hugging her damp hoodie closer to herself to try and retain some form of heat.

Collin walked over to the other side of the car and got in, starting up the car and turning up the heat.

"There. Hopefully that will make you feel a bit better. I'll get you back to the house soon and Mary will get you some dry clothes and some warm food in you so you don't get sick." The blonde wolf nodded, managing to give him a small smile, and thanked him softly.

The entire ride was pretty quiet, he had left her to her own thoughts as he focused on driving. Luna didn't know what to think. She had no clue to how she got here or even where in the world she was. What happened to her mother? And whatever happened to the screaming- metal death trap? Instead of asking Collin if he had seen a totaled Jeep and a 40-year-old woman she figured it was best to just keep it too herself. He probably would think she was a total nutjob if she did ask. Maybe it would be better to just play it off like she had amnesia until she figured out what exactly was going on.

She watched the trees blur on by and sighed, resting her cheek against the cool glass. Despite her body already being ice cold the cool window felt nice, it was almost a bit soothing.

About 5 minutes or so later, or so it felt like 5 minutes later the car came to a stop, shutting off. "We're here." Announced Collin.

Luna opened her eyes and looked out the window to see a pretty big house. The house was about three stories tall, had a stone exterior with a nice front yard filled with different types of flowers, and fairly large wooden doors on the front porch. It was like a mini mansion!

Her mouth hung open and she tilted her head to try and see the entire house.

"Whoa.." "Its not much. Only Mary, Jack, and myself live here. I'm sure Mary will be happy to have another girl around." Said Collin as he got out of the car. Luna unbuckled herself and got out of the car, following the feline up the stone walkway to the porch. Collen placed a gloved hand on the door knob and opened it up, allowing her to walk in first.

She looked around in awe. The house was just as beautiful on the inside as it was the outside. The floors were a finished dark wood, the walls in the entry were white, and to Luna's left she could see a burgundy red colored room that she could only assume was the living room due to the furniture. To her right she could see the dining room and in front of her sat the spiral stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Mary i'm home and i've brought someone back who will be staying with us for awhile." Collin shouted, hanging up his suit jacket and offering to take my hoodie. She mumbled a soft thank you and peeled the dripping hoodie, handing it over to him.

Soon enough a female red furred hedgehog with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a blue tanktop that matched her eyes. Her smile faded from her tan muzzle and she looked over at the girl who stood beside her employer with surprise.

"Oh my gosh. What happened!? You poor thing!" Gasped Mary and immediately rushed over to Luna.

"Mary please fetch her something to wear and can you show her to the bathroom so she can get warm shower? I'll explain more later." He told her. With a nod of understandment she placed a hand on Luna's shoulder and lead her up the stairs.

"Alright lets get you out of those cold clothes and warm you up. I'll see what I can do about getting you some clothes."

"O-okay thank you." Said Luna softly as Mary lead her across the hardwood floored hallway. They passed three doors and stopped by the fourth door on the right. Mary opened up the door and turned on the light, illuminating the white porcelain tile on the floor and walls. She quickly ushered the wolf in and explained to her that Luna would leave her clothes on the sink and Mary would place new ones there. After another word of appreciation she left Luna to take care of herself.

As soon as the door shut behind her, she headed to the sink and looked into the mirror. She leaned forward and her blue eyes widened in surprise. Upon closer inspection She saw that she had a white muzzle, white tipped ears, her eyes were still the same, and she still wore the clothes from when I was human. Her jeans, torn tennis shoes, and a simple blue t-shirt.

"I..still look the same. Well besides the whole being turned into a wolf.." She mumbled, brushing her long blonde hair behind her shoulders and examining myself.

"How is this even possible? I went from human in a car crash to..wolf in like 3.0 seconds.."

A sudden involuntary shudder brought ger away from her looks to the current mission at hand. One by one Luna pulled off the soaking wet clothes only to figure out she had a white furry belly. Pushing away this fact she walked over to the shower and turned on knobs until the water was at the desired temperature she wanted.

Climbing into the tub she let let out a happy sigh as the warm water instantly warmed her up to the core. The warm water poured over her back causing the aches and pains in her body to simply vanish. Luna closed her eyes and relaxed, ignoring the nagging thoughts of what she was going to do, and the worries of what happened to her. She woud figure it all out later. Right now Luna had just wanted to relax and be a least a little happy.

After cleaning herself and enjoying a few more moments in the warmth of the water she shut it off ,and wrapped a towel around herself, getting out of the shower. As she dried herself off she headed over to the sink and just like the hedgehog promised clothes were neatly folded on the edge of the sink; her old clothes no where to be seen.

After most of the water had been dried off she pulled on the clothes she had been given and looked at herself. The red short sleeve v-neck t-shirt with a false lace shirt underneath fit pretty good and too her amazement the jeans fit well too depite being a tad too long. Slipping on the slippers that had been left she opened up the door the hallway air like ice compared to the steamy air in the bathroom. Luna made sure to toss her towel in the small basket and shut off the light before closing the door behind her and making her way back down the stairs.

As soon as she reached the bottom step she stopped, flicking her ears when she heard two people talking in the dining room.

"So the girl has no idea who she is or where she came from?"

"No. The girl appears to have amnesia and until she can at least give me her full name or I take her to the hospital there isn't much I can do for her, besides well letting her stay here." Collin's voice said with a soft sigh.

"You me us. Collin you won't be alone with this." Soothed Mary's voice.

"I know. Its just..with everything thats been happening and now this? I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of it.."

Luna's ears dropped slightly and a frown appeared on her face. Was she really being a hinderence to him for just being here? Its not like she really asked him to take her in or help her out. Deciding it was best not to eavesdrop anymore she made her way over to the dining room, clearing her throat to catch their attention. Collin sat at the table with his head in his hands and quickly lifted his head and looked over at her. Mary who stood next to him with her hand on his shoulder gave her a soft smile.

"Ah, you feeling any better kid?" Asked Collin as he rose to his feet.

"Yes, thank you. I really appreciate you doing this for me. And thank you Mary the clothes you found fit just fine."

Mary nodded. "Great! I figured those would fit you since the girl who wore them before you was about the same size."

"O-Oh and Collin? I remembered something."

Collin's ears perked up at the news. "Yes? What did you remember?"

"M..My name's Luna. Luna Lockheart."

(Don't worry guys the actual Sonic gang will be appearing soon. Next chapter I plan to include quite a few and next chapter will be a long chapter! I hope you all enjoy)


End file.
